Grizzly bear (2.5)
Grizzly bears are large, powerful and dangerous predators. They are passive towards the player and will flee when not in range of an elk carcass, however they become aggressive if they are in close proximity to an elk carcass in any condition. Grizzlies were introduced to WolfQuest with the release of Amethyst Mountain Deluxehttp://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=4554 and have remained a permanent fixture in the game ever since this update. Players can locate bears by their scent trail while in scent vision, toggled by pressing the V key. They are represented by a blue trail. Bears will consume an entire carcass, so players shouldn't linger with the hope of a bear suddenly abandoning its meal. It's possible to chase them away by biting them successfully three to five times. However, players should be cautious as grizzly bears' claws can damage the player quickly, taking 25% of health with each attack. Sometimes, a bear can spawn out of nowhere but may not linger too long and may run at an extraordinary speed to escape from the player. Since the player cannot match this pace it's best not to give chase - bears will always despawn once they have put a good distance between themselves and their pursuer. During Amethyst Mountain In Episode 1, Amethyst Mountain, bears pose little to no threat unless provoked or approached while consuming a carcass. They are prone to fleeing if approached while roaming. Bears pose no threat during a hunt, but they will attempt to steal a fresh kill if the player or their mate is not within range. During Survival of the Pack In Episode 2, Survival of the Pack, bears pose an immediate threat to pups left unguarded at the den. Grizzlies will run around the area waiting for a chance to approach and kill the targeted puppies and given the chance, it's an instant death for pups. Another danger with bears is that they tend to run around pups while the player and his/her mate are away from the den. It's hard to chase away bears that have locked on to a puppy due to their tendency to circle the den and close in for the kill when an opportunity arises. Saving and reloading sometimes will despawn the bear, allowing the player to resume normal gameplay. Biting the bear three to five times should be enough to chase him away and bother the player's pack and territory no more. Killing Grizzlies Grizzly bears can be killed, but doing so is difficult. If the player is able to join a particularly slow-loading or lagging server and manage to track down a bear as the game's loading, it may be possible to find a bear stuck looping its walk animation on the spot. It is possible to use this as an advantage. By attacking the bear from the side, being careful not to get in front of it or else suffer the wrath of its claws, it is possible to kill this mighty predator with a little patience. Upon killing a grizzly bear, it will stand and play its idle animation. The game registers that the bear is dead and its "carcass" can be walked through, but because no death animation was programmed for this NPC, it will stand and loop its idle animation. Eventually, it will sink through the terrain in the same manner that other deceased entities do. Due to its cowardly AI, unrealistic speed in this version of the game and tendency to flee after at least three to five bites, there is a very, very small chance of killing a bear through normal gameplay. Spawn locations Bears appear to have pre-determined spawn locations in specific areas of both Slough Creek and Amethyst Mountain. There is a large rock west of the player's starting location in Amethyst Mountain where bears have a higher chance of spawning. Grizzly bears also have a 100% chance of spawning at the High Ridge nearest between north and northeast of the little pond. Gallery WolfQuest Grizzly Bear3.png|Grizzly bear guarding an elk carcass. screen_shot28.jpg|Grizzly bear attacking the player. Mudfall Eats With a Grizzly.png|While the player and mate were at a carcass, a grizzly spawned nearby and began to eat as though the wolves were not there. This is an uncommon glitch. Watching the Bear Eat.png Trivia *Grizzlies are commonly referred to by the name of "Bob" by players. This nickname is unofficial. *Encountered grizzlies are always male. Females are never seen. This is unintentional and has been fixed in 2.7. *It is actually possible to kill the bear with a little patience and perseverance. Watch this video. The game must be played in multiplayer and must be lagging/stuck loading. A bear must also be nearby to create the ideal conditions in which to perform the glitch. **Stand beside the bear (as shown in the video) and attack it repeatedly. If done correctly, he should be stuck in a walking animation and not attack the player's avatar. Once dead, the bear will stand and loop his idle animation because the game doesn't recognise it as a killable NPC. This glitch is significantly rare/harder to perform as a result of the 2.5 update, which allows it to run at twice the normal speed after being bitten three to five times. *If the player is eating at a carcass and a grizzly spawns nearby, it is possible that the grizzly might begin eating at the same carcass, ignoring the player entirely. This is an unusual glitch. Attacking them will still provoke them, however. *Grizzly bears can be a dangerous predator to encounter, especially when near a food source as a result of their aggression. *Originally, bears did not have a x2 running speed in the first episode and subsequent patch releases/updates. This was changed with the release of episode 2. *Additionally, the bear's 3D model was updated with the release of episode 2. In older versions, it did not feature such prominent fangs. *If approaching a bear eating a carcass, walk toward it until it stands on its hind legs. After a while it will run around the carcass and eat again, giving players a chance to eat from the carcass safely. *It is possible for a grizzly bear to lower the health of a stranger wolfCreepy dead wolf Glitch! DX. This is an uncommon glitch and may occur if a stranger wolf spawns close to a carcass being consumed by a bear. *Rarely, a bear's scent trail will be above the ground, making it seem as if the bear were floating, although the bear never spawned. This is a glitch that has not yet been fixed. *It is possible for bears to ignore the player after the player has bitten the bear a few times, then it will go after the player's pups, it will not turn at all and can't be scared off. References Category:NPCs Category:Predators Category:WolfQuest Category:Passive Category:Hostile Category:Galleries Category:2.5